Darkness
by PhantomAngel24601
Summary: Christine Daae is a successful college student studying music in New York. Her life comes to a complete stand still when she loses her father. Will her new tutor be able to save her voice and will she be able to help him out of the darkness that he lives in? Modern Day. EC. This story is rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**This is my first story so please bare with me.**

**Summary: Christine Daae is a successful college student studying music in New York. Her life comes to a complete stand still when she loses her father. Will her new tutor be able to save her voice and will she be able to help him out of the darkness that he lives in? Modern Day. EC. This story is rated M to be safe.**

**Here goes the first chapter. Please review it would mean a lot.**

**Chapter 1**

Christine Daae was an ordinary girl. She had a boyfriend, many friends and a father who loved her. Over all her grades in college had been pretty good and nothing could stop her happiness, until she arrived home one Monday afternoon after an exhausting day at college.

"Dad I'm home. Where are you?" Christine called, dropping her keys on the table throwing her bag on to the couch.

Upon hearing the television she wandered into the living room. "Dad are you in here?" She called again, sighing as she found the living room empty and that's when she saw the horrible sight.

Her father lay lifelessly on the floor.

**XXXX**

Erik Destler was a successful composer who occasionally had the odd tutoring job. He had been in a relationship with the love of his life, Carly, for two years.

Carly knocked on the door of his study and said, "Honey, I'm ready."

"I'll be out in a minute." He replied, shutting his laptop and walking to the door.

Carly stood in the entrance hall wearing a slim black dress and strappy sandals.

"Wow, Carly. You look gorgeous." Erik said, his mouth slightly agape. He never grew tired of seeing this beautiful woman.

"Thank you, Erik," she replied. "You don't look to bad yourself" Erik knew that she would never see him as perfect because of the white mask that covered half of his face. He shrugged the thought off and linked his arm with hers, leading her out the door.

Once they were at the restaurant. Erik ordered the finest wine knowing that everyone thing would have to be perfect.

"Carly," he began, "You know I love you with all my heart, I never thought that it was possible to feel this way about someone until I met you." He took in deep breath and became quite pale.

"Erik, honey. Are you alright?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, love. I'm more than alright. I'm perfect." He smiled reassuringly. "As I was saying you mean the world to me and I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of being my wife?"

Carly stared at him, completely shocked by his question.

Erik breathed in deeply, awaiting her answer.

"No" Carly said and stood up, grabbing her purse and leaving the restaurant.

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite short. The story will pick up in the next chapter. Please review, it would mean the world!**

**-A **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope people are going to enjoy this story. Please follow this story if you enjoy it and send some reviews. This chapter is definitely longer than the Chapter 1, which was just a 'starting-off' chapter :)**

**-A**

**Chapter 2**

Christine paced the hospital corridors, waiting anxiously for someone to inform her about her father. The image of him lying lifelessly on the ground constantly flashing in her mind. She wasn't sure if he was dead so she had immediately called the ambulance and now she was here, waiting in the hospital, feeling extremely helpless.

It had been a few hours and she was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out of the operating room.

"Are you Miss Daae?" asked Dr Richard.

Christine immediately stood, "Yes, yes I am. Do you have news about my father?" she asked anxiously.

"Please sit down," Dr Richard replied, motioning to the chair.

Christine sat and watched as the doctor sat on the chair next to her. "Is he alright?" Christine asked.

Dr Richard replied, "Miss Daae, the other doctors and I did everything we could." Christine gasped and fought back tears already knowing what he was going to say, the doctor continued, "Unfortunately, he was too far gone when he was brought here. I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Daae" Dr Richard touched her shoulder gently and left.

Christine allowed the tears to flow once the doctor left. She sat in the chair unable to move. Her father was dead. She would never see him again.

**XXXX**

No.

The words echoed in Erik's mind as he sat motionless in the restaurant. He considered running after Carly but found that he couldn't move. He stared down at the black velvet box in his hand. He did not understand, he loved Carly and he knew that she loved him and yet she just left, without an explanation as to why she refused his proposal.

Erik eventually found the courage to stand up. He walked off to the parking lot, got into his sports car and drove home.

**XXXX**

On the day of Gustave Daae's funeral, Christine had woken early and prepared to go to the cemetery. The only family attending her father's funeral was a distant aunt and cousin. Most of her father's colleagues would be attending and the only people she knew that were going to be at the funeral was Meg Giry, her best friend and Raoul De Changey, her boyfriend.

Meg Giry was a blonde girl, who had been Christine's best friend. She went to college with Christine and had been focused on dancing, whilst Christine was mainly focused on singing.

Meg arrived at the cemetery before anyone else had and saw Christine sitting on a bench nears her father's grave. She sat next to Christine and asked, "Are you ready for this, Chrissy?"

"No, not really but I don't have a choice," Christine replied despondently.

The two of them sat in silence while other people arrived.

Raoul De Changey came from a wealthy family. He was incredibly handsome. He and Christine had been dating for two years and Christine's father was quite fond of Raoul so it had come as a shock to Raoul to hear that he had passed away.

Raoul immediately went to Christine an embraced her, "How are you holding up, Chrissy?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm coping," she replied and walked away to greet her aunt and cousin.

Raoul looked at Meg for an explanation but Meg just shrugged as they walked to where everyone was gathered for the service.

**XXXX**

It had been one week since Carly had left Erik and for that week Erik had sat in his study and lost himself in his music. He had many theories as to why Carly left him, the main one being the fact that he wore a mask. He knew that she would never have accepted him for he was, by that he meant what was underneath the mask. No one woman would ever accept him, his own mother couldn't even bare to look at him.

Erik sat at his laptop, planning the few lessons he had with the music students he tutored, when a message popped up in his chat box

Carly: Hey, Erik

Erik: Hey? Is that really all you have to say to me after you left? No explanation?

Carly: I'm sorry, Erik. I'm just not ready for marriage.

Erik: We could still be together? We don't have to get married.

Carly: No, Erik. You have to move on.

Erik: But I love you.

_Carly Anderson is offline you can still send her a message._

Erik leaned against his chair and sighed. "It's really over," he mumbled to himself.

**A/N: I've heard that some people are anxious for E/C, don't worry it will happen. I hope you're enjoying this. Please leave a review and follow this story if you're enjoying it (:**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got my first review, follow and favourite which is awesome. Hope everyone's enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 3**

One month later….

"Raoul, I really don't have time for this, I need to focus on my college course," Christine said, while walking to class.

"Come on, Christine. I love you. We can make time," replied Raoul hopefully.

Christine sighed sadly and stopped before going into class, "I love you too, but it's better if we take a break."

"Is this because of your father's death?" Raoul asked sadly but she had already gone into class. He sighed and walked away, trying to understand why Christine suddenly wanted a break from him.

**XXXX**

Meg sat with Christine in their usual spot in the cafeteria, eating a sandwich. Christine had been silent the whole time and barely took a bite of her sandwich.

"Christine, are you alright?" Meg asked, slightly worried about Christine.

"I'm alright," Christine replied.

Meg had been Christine's best friend since they were little and could easily tell when she was lying. Right now, she was obviously lying.

"Come on, Christine. Something is bothering you. Please tell me," Meg urged.

"Raoul and I broke up, well we're taking a break but everyone knows that ends with not seeing each other again," Christine sighed.

"How could Raoul break up with you?" Meg asked, growing slightly angry.

"I broke up with him," whispered Christine.

"WHAT? Why? He's such a nice guy" Meg said, dropping her sandwich.

Yes, Raoul had been a nice guy but for a while now Christine hadn't been feeling a connection with him. She loved him but it was almost as if she started loving him as a brother instead of a boyfriend. There was just no passion or romance in their relationship. It sounded selfish but she needed more.

"I don't want to talk about it," Christine said. She gathered her books and left, leaving Meg alone in the cafeteria.

**XXXX**

One would expect that since Carly left Erik would have plummeted into despair but, instead, he was thriving. He had released two of his new overtures and was working to get his opera performed at the local opera house. The students that he tutored were also doing well which made him quite happy. Erik missed Carly, he still loved her but he hadn't heard from her in a month so he knew it was time to move on but he wasn't particularly sure that he wanted to move on. No woman would ever accept him so it wasn't even worth it to try and date as no one would ever want a permanent relationship with him, The Devil's Child.

**XXXX**

Since Christine's father died, her voice had been strained and she was determined to get back on track again. After lunch she went to the board where all the tutors' details were posted. She searched for one that tutored singing and copied down his contact details.

When Christine arrived home after her classes she immediately got out the tutor's contact details and called him.

"Hi. Is this Mr Gilbert?" Christine asked, holding her phone to her ear.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would be able to be my tutor?" She asked, hopefully. She needed him to say yes because she doubted she would try again if he said no.

"Unfortunately, I already have too many students," he replied.

Christine frowned and leaned against the door frame.

"But I do know another tutor that should have space for more students," He said. Christine smiled and actually started to believe that there was some hope for here.

Mr Gilbert continued, "His name is Erik Destler, here are his contact details." He gave Erik's contact details and Christine wrote them down carefully.

"Thank you, Mr Gilbert." She clicked the phone off and immediately dialed Erik's number.

**XXXX**

Meg sat in the corner of the café reading a fashion magazine when Christine's boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend, Raoul, walked up to her.

"Hey Meg, are you busy?" She shook her head and motioned to the chair opposite her. He hesitantly sat down, wondering if he should be doing this.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"I was wondering if….if you knew why Christine broke up with me?" He asked, feeling slightly guilty for doing this behind Christine's back instead of confronting her.

Meg sighed. She had been expecting the question. She knew better than to get involved with Christine and Raoul's relationship but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"I have no idea. She hasn't told me, but if you really love her then you shouldn't give up on her," said Meg and looked back at her fashion magazine. Raoul nodded in appreciation and left the café.

**XXXX**

Erik sat in his office, which is where he spent most of his days when he was not tutoring students in the studio. It had been a long week, filled with meetings and tutoring sessions. Erik did not feel the need for a social life ever since…Carly left him. He was still thinking about her, he realised that he really should get over it. He's phone suddenly rang and he was knocked out of his reverie. It was unknown number and he answered the phone hoping it wasn't someone trying to sell him life insurance.

"Hello, this is Erik Destler speaking." he said, tapping his finger impatiently on the desk.

"Hello, Mr Destler. This is Christine Daae, I'm a music student at college and I need a tutor. Mr Gilbert gave me your contact details" She replied, politely.

Mr Gilbert. He hated that man.

"Yes, I have space for more students. Come by my studio tomorrow morning. I'll text you the address" he said.

"But tomorrow is Saturday," she said.

"If coming to see me on the weekend is a problem for you, Miss Daae, then you should find another tutor" he said, slightly annoyed with this girl.

"No, I'll be there," she replied.

"Good, also I don't tolerate lateness, so be here on time. Till tomorrow, Miss Daae" he ended the call and continued his work.

**XXXX**

Christine sat in the living room, shocked at the way he spoke to her. She almost wished she had called sooner so that Mr Gilbert could be tutor, instead of this Erik Destler. He sounded like one of those rich guys that thought they owned the world. She considered not going to see him the next day but knew that if she didn't do this her voice would suffer. She went to bed that night and actually felt nervous about meeting him.

**A/N: Please review! If people don't review I won't know if there is anyone is enjoying this story (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it (:**

**Chapter 4**

It was early Saturday morning when Christine woke up. Usually she enjoyed sleeping in till about 12am but today she had to meet her new tutor. She got out of bed, took a shower and ate some breakfast. After putting on a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans she was ready to leave but there was a knock at the door. Christine went downstairs and opened the door. She saw the person she least expected.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" she asked, "I really need to leave."

"Why? Are you going on a date?" Raoul asked.

Christine sighed knowing that Raoul wanted her back, "No! I'm going for a tutoring session, now can you please get out of my way."

Raoul sighed and stepped out of the way, he had ruined it with her. Christine walked past him and straight to her car. She drove to the address that Erik Destler gave her.

When Christine arrived at Erik's house it was not what she expected. He lived in a huge mansion with a garden the size of a field. She gave her name to the security at the gate and drove down the driveway. The servants then lead her to the studio where she waited for him. At least she was early instead of late.

Christine was surprised again when she saw Erik; instead of the man she expected she saw a man with deep green eyes and a well-built figure. He wore a mask on the right side of his face. She thought he was quite hot. He didn't look like the rude man she had spoken to on the phone.

"Miss Daae, good to see you here on time." He said, with a slight smirk.

And when he spoke he sounded like an angel, very different to the way he sounded on the phone. Christine couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"So Christine, tell me. How long have you been singing?"

"Since I was a little girl but I stopped when" she swallowed and fought back a tear, "when…my father passed away"

"I'm very sorry to hear that. What genre do you sing?"

"Opera," she replied with a slight smile.

"Good, here's a piece from Hannibal. I'd like to hear you sing and then decide which areas of your singing needs work" He handed her the sheet music of an aria called _Think of Me. _Christine nervously glanced through the aria and slowly began singing. She sang through 4 bars when he stopped her.

"You're not forming your words properly" he said. "Try again."

She began singing the aria again, this time she got through more of it before he stopped her.

"Your posture is incorrect" he said, while walking towards her. He put his hand on her waist and the other on her chest "Sing from here," he said. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "Again" he urged. She began singing, his hands still holding her. This time she managed to get through the whole aria without him stopping her.

"Very good, Christine" he said.

"Thank you, Mr Destler" she replied, a slight blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Please call me Erik. Today was just a sort of practice to see what you need help with. Which day would you like to have a session?" he asked, smirking when he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Whenever you have time, Mr D- I mean Erik." she blushed even more.

"Come by on Thursdays then, at 5pm" he said, walking over to the cabinet where he kept all his music. He took out a file and handed it to her, his finger brushing against hers. "Here, bring this with every Thursday." Christine took the file and thanked him before leaving, still grinning like a fool.

She got home and sat on the couch dreamily thinking about Erik Destler. His eyes, his voice, everything about him. She had a crush on him. Why did she always have a crush on guys she knew she couldn't have? She sighed and turned on the TV.

"Well Christine what are you dreaming about?" Raoul asked bitterly.

She jumped slightly, "Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get you back, my love"

Christine frowned, she wanted to scream at Raoul, instead she spoke calmly. "Raoul, I don't want to get back together with you and even if I did do you think I'd still want to after what you said this morning?" She wasn't lying to him; she just chose to leave out the part about her having a crush on Erik.

Raoul glared at her angrily. "I will get you back Christine. Even if it's the last thing I do!" He stormed out of her house angrily and slammed the front door shut.

Christine sank onto the couch with her face in her hands. She did not understand why he was doing this. He had always been kind to her; they had been friends since they were children. This was not the Raoul she knew and she refused to get back together with him.

**XXXX**

Erik sat in the library staring up at the ceiling and smiling. He was thinking about her. Christine Daae. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. She was so sweet and sang like an angel. He couldn't help but think about her all day. He knew that he really needed to stop because she was one of his students but he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him too.

He paced around the library. "No, Erik. She is way too young for you. Leave her alone."

One of his servants entered, "Sir. Who are you talking to?"

He looked up quickly and stopped pacing. "No one. I wasn't talking to anyone." The servant nodded obediently and left the room. Erik sighed and sat down on his armchair, still dreaming about her.

**XXXX**

Christine woke up the next morning and scanned the fridge. She knew that she had to go grocery shopping. She was about to leave when the phone. Something or someone always seemed to stop her when she was about to leave. She ran to the phone and recognized Raoul's number. She let the phone to ring and left the house. She sighed, wishing that Raoul would realize that she was not interested. She just wanted to be left alone.

While driving to the supermarket she couldn't help but think of Erik Destler. She cursed and wanted to smack herself for having her crush on someone that was way out of her league. She parked her car next to a really nice Ferrari. Going inside, she pushed her trolley down the aisles packing in what she needed.

When turning the corner, she knocked into another trolley. "I'm so sorry" she said and looked up. She immediately blushed when she realised that it was Erik Destler.

"No worries, Christine" He moved his trolley and carried on down the aisles. She giggled like a school girl and carried on walking. The packets of groceries had just been loaded into her car, when it started pouring. She got in the car and noticed that it felt unbalanced; she got out and noticed that her wheel was punctured.

"Oh this is just great." she kicked a stone and looked at the wheel.

"What's great?" She recognized that angelic voice. She spun around and saw Erik Destler standing by the Ferrari. She blushed and pointed to her wheel.

"I see, well come with me and I'll call the towing service to come and get your car tomorrow. They don't work on Sundays" he smiled and opened the door for her.

"I can't get in, I'm wet" She said, still blushing.

"So am I, but I can't leave you out in the rain." She smiled and got into the car. She sank back into the soft leather seats. He got in and immediately turned on the heater. "I'll take you back to my house and get one of the servants to fetch the car; it will be quicker than waiting for the towing service." She nodded and he started the car, driving back to his house. Christine couldn't help but watch him as he drove, his white shirt clinging to his body.

When they arrived at his house, one of his servants opened the door for her. Erik took her hand as they ran inside. He led her to the living room and closed the door.

"I should go change" he said, starting the fire. "I'm sure I can find a shirt for you to wear" He led her to the room and gave her one of his shirts. They both changed and met in the living room. Erik was wearing a pair of trouser and a loose shirt; Christine was just wearing Erik's shirt.

"Have a seat, Christine." Erik sat by the fire and Christine sat on the couch next to him. "I wa-" They both started at the same time.

"You first" Christine said resting against the back of the couch.

Erik started, "I've been thinking about you since you left on Saturday" Erik blushed; this was the first time Christine had seen him blush.

"I've been thinking about you too" She was blushing as well.

Erik moved slightly closer to her, she didn't notice so he moved even closer. She looked at him her cheeks glowing. Her skin was illuminated by the fire. He cupped her cheek. "Erik…" she leaned in closer. His finger grazed over her lips and he pulled her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers. They kissed until they both ran out of breath. Christine pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Erik..I.." she started again but he stopped her by kissing her deeply. He lifted her legs onto the couch and ran his hands along them. He moved from her lips to her neck, gently sucking her skin. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved under the shirt she was wearing, moving between her legs. He pulled the edge of her thong and slid it off. She gasped and he stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head because she needed him. Nodding, he threw her thong aside as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wait." she said and pointed to his mask.

"I'll keep it on" he replied, understanding what she meant.

"I want you to take it off, I don't care what's beneath it" she reached up for it and peeled it off. He closed his eyes expecting her to scream. She gasped slightly and touched the raw skin and the purple veins that stuck out.

"You're not disgusted?" he opened his eyes in shock. She shook her head and continued kissing him. His hands fumbled over the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and kissed her stomach. She moaned softly. His hands moved to her back, unhooking her bra. He slid it off and started sucking on her breasts. She groaned. His hands again moved between her legs, he slid his finger in and out. He spread her legs wider as she unbuttoned his pants. She could feel how hard he was. He slid down until his face was between her legs and stuck his tongue in. She moaned loudly. His tongue went wild and she screamed out in pleasure. Eventually she got his pants off and he entered her with a thrust. They both groaned. He thrust in and out until they were both finished. They both finished, screaming in pleasure. He allowed his body to relax and lay down next to her.

Running his hands over her body, he whispered breathlessly. "You are perfect, Christine."

"You are too" she replied with a smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. He watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Eventually he also fell asleep with the beautiful image of her lying next to him in his mind.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, I love you all for it. Enjoy the chapter (:**

**Chapter 5**

Raoul woke up early the next morning and went to Christine's house before college. He knocked on the door and waited for her reply. There was no reply. He knocked again, still no reply. He reached in his pocket and got out the emergency key Christine had given him when they were dating. Heading to her bedroom, he noticed that the house was awfully quiet. Christine should be awake for college. He frowned when he noticed that her bed was empty and hadn't been slept in. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi"

"Hello Meg" he said into the phone, "Is Christine with you?"

"Oh, hey Raoul. No she isn't. She's probably at home getting ready for college."

"Yes, probably. Thank you, Meg" he clicked his phone off and slammed his fists against the wall, knowing that Christine spent the night with someone else. He angrily stormed out of her house, got into his car and drove to college.

**XXXX**

Erik woke up smiling that morning as he was holding a beautiful angel in his arms. He wondered if he should wake her up for college but decided against it and went back to sleep. An hour later Christine woke up and he felt her shaking him.

"Erik, wake up! I have to college!" Christine shouted, he stirred slight and opened his eyes.

"It's early, I'm tired"

"But I have to go to college" she pouted. Erik looked up at her and gave in when she started pouting.

"Fine, go get ready and I'll take you"

"Do I get a good morning kiss first?" Christine smiled sweetly.

"Yes, that is something I actually want to do" He chuckled and kissed her gently, caressing her cheeks as he did so. Christine kissed back and smiled against his lips.

"That's better," she giggled and put on her clothes. Erik couldn't help but smile. She was so cheerful. He too got up and puts his trousers and shirt on.

"Let's go" Erik picked up his car keys, "I'll get you some breakfast on the way, if you want?"

"Yes please" Christine kissed his cheek and headed to the garage. He followed and opened the door for her. She got in the passengers seat while Erik got in the drivers seat.

"This car is amazing" she smiled and looked at all the buttons.

"Your favourite car?" he grinned.

"No, my favourite car is an Audi R8 but it's ridiculously expensive" she sighed. He smiled slightly and pulled away. On the way he stopped at the café and bought her a takeaway croissant and a cup of coffee. She ate while he drove.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she sipped her coffee.

He shook his head; "I'll eat after I drop you…" he pulled up at her college and got out to open the door for her. She got out of the car and kissed him quickly, before picking up her bag and walking into the building. She didn't notice Raoul watching her but Erik did. He didn't know who Raoul was but he knew that he was obviously interested in Christine for some reason. He got into his car and continued watching Raoul for a few minutes before driving away.

**XXXX**

Christine sat in the cafeteria with Meg. She was more cheerful than she usually was, Meg noticed. Christine had a reason to be cheerful for once.

"Why are you so happy?" Meg questioned.

"I have reasons," Christine giggled.

Meg eyed her and pouted, "Don't keep secrets from me, Christine Daae! Is it a boy?" Christine just smiled and said nothing.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you soon" Christine pouted and Meg laughed "I'm glad you're happy, Christine"

Christine smiled "Thank you, Meg"

Christine was cheerful for the rest of the day until even when she bumped into Raoul after his football practice.

"Christine, there you are. It's good to see you, you look great" Raoul smiled charmingly. Christine blushed slightly; he was being sweet like he used to be when they first started dating.

"Thanks, Raoul. How was practice?" she smiled and sat down on the bench. Thinking that the best way to show Raoul she didn't want a relationship was to treat him as a friend.

He smiled and sat down next to her, "It was alright. The coach is making us train hard. We have a big game on Friday. Are you coming?"

"Yes I'll be there" she got up and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled, but that faded away when she got into the Ferrari from this morning. He couldn't see the driver as the windows were tinted. He walked away.

Erik watched the boy and looked at Christine as she got into the car and place her bag at her feet.

"Who is that?" he asked. She followed Erik's gaze and realised that he was looking at Raoul.

"He's my friend…" she replied. Deciding not to dwell on the topic any longer, Erik pulled away. It was when he reached the highway when he spoke.

"Where do you live?" he looked in his mirror and then at her.

She was staring out the window. "Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"I need to drop you home."

"Oh yes, my address is 42 Leroux Street" Erik nodded and typed it in on the built-in GPS.

"Christine, are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Christine realised that doing this was no good. Seeing Raou today made her guilty. She told him that she was too busy for a relationship but here she was with Erik. Even though it technically wasn't a relationship, she guessed that Erik would want that. She wanted it too but she couldn't handle the guilt of hurting Raoul and lying to Erik. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. Erik noticed as he pulled up at her house.

"Christine, what's wrong? You're crying" he cupped her cheek and gently wiped her tears away. This just made it worse. He was being so nice to her. She couldn't do this anymore. She loved him. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

"I…I love you Erik" she choked on a sob. He took her hand gently in his.

"I love you too, Christine. Now why are you crying?" he raised his eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"I..can I tell you tomorrow? I have the day off college. Today was really exhausting" she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He nodded.

"I'm coming in with you, I'm not going to leave you in this state" he got out of the car and walked to the front door. She smiled slightly. He really cared about her, she could tell.

They went inside and Christine led him to the living room. She slipped her shoes off and sat on the couch. Some tears still stained her face. Erik sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. She yawned and leaned against Erik's chest. While he was stroking her hair gently, she drifted off to sleep. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. Guessing which one was her bedroom; he opened the door and laid her down on the bed. He was about to leave, when she opened her eyes slightly.

"Stay with me…" She whispered and shifted beneath the covers. He nodded and took his shoes off, before crawling in beneath the covers. He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arm around her protectively. She snuggled into his embrace. They both fell asleep.

**XXXX**

Raoul sat in his study till the early hours of the morning. He had been thinking about Christine all day he could hardly do any of his work. He wouldn't make his move right away. No, he would rather wait till she trusted him fully. He rapidly typed on his laptop, stopping when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, ready to yell at this person that came knocking at 2am. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Christine?"

**XXXX**

Erik woke up at 3am. He shot up when he felt that the space next to him was empty. He reached for his phone and dialed her number. He heard a phone ring and got up, he saw Christine's phone lying there. He realised how foolish he was, she was probably downstairs. He went downstairs and started panicking when it was empty; he sat at the foot of the steps and started at the door for a while. He went back upstairs and into the spare room where he saw a picture of Christine with some boy. He walked past it but then turned back. He recognized him. It was Christine's 'friend'. They certainly didn't look like friends in this picture; they were kissing. Christine lied to him. He grabbed his phone and car keys and drove home angrily. He stopped when he saw Raoul sitting on a bench in the park. He was kissing someone. It was Christine.

**A/N: Ah, don't kill me for doing this –hides underneath the organ- Don't worry, it's not the end of E and C. I love them too much but this story would be nothing without a little drama ;) Please, please, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to the few people that have reviewed. Please continue reviewing (:**

**Chapter 6**

Raoul and Christine sat kissing on the bench but Christine pulled away when she noticed a light. It was a car light. When she looked closely she recognized the Ferrari. It was Erik. She gasped but before she could move he sped off down the road. Raoul grinned.

"You're mine now," Raoul tightened his grasp on her waist. She shuddered. She wanted Erik. She needed to feel his arms around her.

"I'm only here with you because you threatened Erik!" Christine stood up angrily.

"Well, Erik clearly won't want you anymore and you don't want me so you'll be alone"

"Really, Raoul? Is this what you wanted? For me to be alone?" Christine started walking away; Raoul grabbed her by her waist.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?

"Home," Christine muttered.

"Don't lie! You're going to Erik!" Christine ignored Raoul and walked off down the street. She wasn't sure where she was going as the streets were so dark. An hour later she was standing in front of Erik's mansion. The guard saw her.

"What are you doing here? Mr Destler gave strict orders not to let you in" the guard stood in front of her.

"Please! I have to see him" she pleaded. The guard ignored her. She set off down the road and reached the corner of the property. She lifted herself onto the wall and jumped into the garden. When she looked up from the ground there was already a figure standing in front. Thinking it was a guard, she backed away. When the figure stepped into the light she saw that it was him. It was Erik.

"Trespassing? Christine that's illegal" he glared at her. She sat on her knees on the grass.

"Please, Erik. I can explain. Raoul threatened you. He would have acted on his threats if I didn't do what he wanted." Christine pleaded, sitting on her knees before Erik. She looked up at him with big eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Christine. I'm getting the guards" he walked away. She ran after him.

"He said he would tell Javert where you were if I didn't." Christine tried to grab his arm. He spun around.

"What did you just say?" his eyes looked full of panic.

"Who's Javert?" she asked.

He glared at her again and stepped close to her, "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" he shouted and walked to his house. Christine followed, tears in her eyes.

"You have to believe me."

"Christine, I do believe that he threatened me but why were you there in the first place? You obviously still feel something for him, seeing that you went to him at 2am in the morning" Erik was standing at the front door now. "You'll probably go back to him the minute I close this door" he slammed the door shut and went into his office. Christine sank onto the front steps of his house. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared at the door.

**XXXX **

Erik paced in his office. Why was it that the women he loved always ended up hurting him? This was the least of his problems though. Javert. That name made him shudder. Christine could not have been lying. This is not something that she could randomly make up. He thought about it more and realised that Christine didn't hurt him, she was protecting him. It was too late now. He thought that she would probably be back with Raoul and in his bed at this time. He decided to take a walk outside. Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door but stopped and gasped when he saw a body at his front door.

"Christine!" he rushed to her side. She looked freezing but at least she was still breathing. He threw his coat over her shivering body before picking her up and carrying her to the living room. He laid her down next to the fire. One of his servants rushed into the room.

"Don't just stand there! Get her blankets!" He shouted. The servant rushed to the spare room and came back with blankets. Erik muttered a thank you before taking the blankets and covering Christine. Her eyes fluttered open as she shivered beneath the blankets.

"I…I'm s-sorry Erik" she continued shivering. He sat on the floor next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Angel. We'll talk tomorrow. Just rest" he caressed her cheek lovingly. She was warming up slightly.

"H-hold me?" she whispered. He immediately crawled beneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. It was uncomfortably warm but he wouldn't dare leave her. She buried her face in his chest and held onto his shirt. He held her close as she fell asleep.

**XXXX**

Christine woke up the next morning with Erik's arm still around her protectively. She smiled. The blankets were out of place and the fire had died. Erik was still asleep, his mask intact. She sighed, she had accepted him. Why did he still feel the need to wear his mask when he was around her? After a few minutes Erik woke up.

"Good morning, Angel" he whispered, still half asleep.

"Morning, love"

Love. Was this his new nickname? He sat up and smiled brightly, now completely awake.

"Did you sleep well?" Christine nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. One of Erik's servants came in with two cups of coffee and a tray of toast and eggs.

"Thank you, Maria" he smiled. The servant nodded and left the room. Erik handed Christine a plate of eggs and the cup of coffee. They ate in silence.

"Tell me everything…" he glanced at Christine who had just finished eating. She nodded and set her plate down. She started explaining about the guilt she felt. Erik listened intently. She explained that she went to see Raoul to apologise and tell him that she'd moved on.

"Why at 2am in the morning?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep before I spoke to him." She carried on and told Erik about Raoul threatening him, "He said that if I didn't kiss him, he would call Javert and tell him where you were" Christine shuddered at the memory. Erik sighed. He felt bad.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Why were you asleep outside my front door?" he asked.

"I didn't want to leave but you didn't want to see me so I just waited for you outside" she blushed. He chuckled slightly. Christine looked at him, with a raised brow.

"I think that's very romantic but you could have frozen out there" he frowned. "You're lucky I found you in time"

She looked down at her hands. He lifted her chin gently and kissed her ever so softly. She could feel the love in his kiss. She melted into it and kisses him back. They sat on the couch kissing for a while before she pulled away.

"Erik, I have to know. Is this an official relationship now?"

His arms were still wrapped around her, "If you want it to be?" She nodded and he went back to kissing her. This time with a little more passion. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs.

This was the first time she saw his bedroom. The walls were a cream colour. He had dark red curtains over the windows and a large king size bed. The bed was covered with black satin sheets. He laid her down on the sheets. It was so soft. She lay back against the pillows as he crawled on top of her. He lifted off her t-shirt and she unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed and bit her neck while he unbuttoned her jeans. They teased each other until they were completely naked. Well almost completely naked. Christine reached up to his face and gently peeled his mask off. He flinched slightly but relaxed when she caressed his cheek.

"I don't want you to wear your mask when we're alone." she kissed his lips passionately. He returned the kiss with equal passion before thrusting into her. They both moaned. Erik quickened his pace and Christine rocked her hips in time with him. They both finished, moaning in pleasure.

Christine relaxed her tense body and Erik lay down next to her.

"I love you, angel" he kissed her cheek, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too" she panted, curling up in his embrace. He held her close to him as they lay in bed.

**XXXX**

Raoul paced outside Christine's house. She had not come home. He knew that she was spending the day with Erik. Christine was supposed to be his! He wouldn't stop until he had her even if it meant getting rid of Erik Destler completely. Yes, Christine would hate him but he had no choice. He got out his phone, searched in his contact list until he found the name he was looking for. Javert.

**XXXX**

It was 1pm when Erik and Christine finally got out of bed. Christine stood by the mirror and got dressed. Erik was still lying in bed.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Erik. You have to get up."

"Fine." he walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a shirt and a pair of trousers. Christine giggled as she watched him.

"What's so funny?" he placed the clothes on the bed.

"You're naked" she blushed.

"Is that a problem?" he chuckled. She shook her head and continued blushing. He eventually got dressed and led her downstairs.

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Christine" he led her outside. The sun was shining brightly. It was better than the past few days where it had been raining.

"We could have a picnic" Christine said as she sat down on the grass.

"Great idea, we could go to the lake" Erik sat down next to her.

She gasped,"You have a lake on your property?" He nodded and stood up.

"Wait here." he went into the house and came out a few minutes later with a picnic basket. Christine smiled. She linked her arm with his as he led her to the lake. When they reached the lake, Christine looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful here, Erik." she smiled. He nodded and set the picnic basket down. Christine wrapped her arms around him. They both sat down and Erik gave her a sandwich.

She took it, "Thanks, Erik" he smiled and ate his sandwich. They ate in silence.

"Erik, can I ask you a question?" Christine asked, finishing the last piece of her sandwich. He nodded.

"Who were you with before me?" She looked down.

"A woman named Carly" he replied, leaning against the tree.

"What happened?" Christine moved closer to him.

"I proposed. She said no and told me to move on" he sighed.

"S-so am I your rebound?" Christine frowned. Erik's head shot up to look at her and he pulled her into his arms.

"No, of course not, Christine. I'd never use you to get over Carly. That's not why I'm with you" Erik kissed her forehead gently.

"Then why are you with me?" she looked up at him.

"Because I love you, Christine! You have to believe me" he held her close.

"I believe you" she whispered. He sighed in relief and stroked her hair gently as she rested her head in his lap. They sat like this till evening.

"It's getting cold; we should get back inside, angel." Christine nodded and packed up the picnic basket. Erik carried it back to the house and set it down in the kitchen. Christine yawned.

"Tired, angel?" She nodded. "You better go to bed then" Erik smiled. She started walking up the stairs but turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a minute"

Christine went upstairs and got into bed. Erik turned the lights off and set the alarm. As he was about go upstairs there was a knock at the door. He wondered why the guard would let some through the gates this late. He opened the door and gasped.

"Nadir…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope everyone's enjoying it. Nadir's here! About him, in this story he was Erik's cage guard because I'm not including the Shah and Persia in this story. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR IT (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed but it seems like there's no one else reading this story or no one's enjoying it. Anyway here's Chapter 7, sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 7

"Nadir…?" Erik stepped back slightly and turned the lights on, "What do you want?"

Nadir shrugged, "I missed my friend" Erik sighed and motioned for Nadir to come in. Erik thought of the way Nadir had saved him from being killed by his master. Nadir entered his house and Erik led him to the living room.

"Nice place, Erik." he smiled slightly. Erik sat down and looked down at his hands.

"Thanks" They sat in silence for a while, but the silence ended when they heard someone descending the stairs. Christine walked into the living room in her nightgown, with her robe over it.

"Erik are you c-"she froze when she saw the stranger.

"E-Erik, who's this?" Erik stood up and took her hand.

"This is Nadir Khan. An old friend of mine. Nadir, this is Christine Daae. My…partner." Erik shifted awkwardly. Christine giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Khan." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise, Miss Daae" Erik sat down on the couch and Christine sat next to him.

"So where are you living, Mr Khan?" she asked.

"Please call me Nadir….and I don't exactly have a place to stay" he frowned. Christine glanced at Erik. Erik looked at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you stay here, Erik has lots of space. Don't you, Erik?" Christine squeezed Erik's hand.

"Yes, indeed you are welcome to stay here." Erik sometimes hated how kind Christine was to absolutely everybody.

"Oh, thank you Erik! I won't invade your privacy for long" he smiled at Christine and silently thanked her without Erik noticing.

"You can have one of the spare rooms upstairs. We'll talk in the morning" Erik stated and stood up to turn the lights off. Nadir nodded and Christine led him to the spare room before going back to Erik's room. Erik was changing out of his clothes.

"Erik…" Christine glared at him. "Be nice to him, he's your friend."

"Fine" Erik huffed, "I'll be nice to him..." Erik crawled into bed and Christine got in next to him.

"Good boy," she patted his head. Erik glared at her and she giggled. Erik couldn't help but smile at her playfulness. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. Christine snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Erik, however, could not fall asleep. He wondered why Nadir was there. It could be that Javert sent him, Christine had mentioned Javert's name. Although he didn't think Nadir would betray after what he did for Nadir's son. Erik lay awake till the early hours of the morning, going through the possibilities.

**XXXX**

Christine woke up the next morning and found that Erik was not next to her. She put on her robe and got out of bed. When she got to the staircase, she heard to people arguing. It was Nadir and Erik.

"I am not here because of Javert!" she realised that Nadir had shouted that.

"Shut up, man! Christine cannot know what I did in the past. That is between you and me…and Javert" Erik shuddered. Nadir stormed out of the house and slammed the front door. Christine walked down the stairs and towards Erik.

"Morning…" Christine mumbled. Erik turned to look at her. He hoped that she hadn't heard his conversation with Nadir.

"You said we should be honest with each other and yet you're lying to me…" Christine sighed.

"Christine, I'm doing it to protect you…"

"No, Erik. I can't do this if you're going to lie to me. Either you tell me the truth or I'm leaving…" Christine stood quite far away from Erik and remained stern.

"Christine…I…can't…" Erik tried to explain but Christine wouldn't have it. She merely shook her head.

"I'll have a servant bring your car…" Christine nodded and Erik left. He went into his office and sank onto the office.

Only once Christine was in the car did she allow the tears to flow.

**XXXX**

Christine got home and went inside. Something was different. Her first instinct was to run but she decided not to. She slowly walked into the living room and someone grabbed her. It was Raoul. Another man then came out to tie her hands up. They both dragged her out of the house and into the car where they drove away. Christine screamed so the man knocked her out.

An hour later Christine woke up in a dark room she tried to move but she was tied to a chair. She screamed but her screams were muffled because of the cloth tied over her mouth. The man she did not know entered the room.

"Hello, Christine." he smirked. Christine just started at him with a blank expression.

"If you do not want to die here, you better tell us where that boyfriend of yours is." He removed the cloth from Christine's mouth. Christine bit his hand and shouted "Never!"He growled and left the room.

**XXXX**

Erik had been sitting in his office all day. Christine left him and he couldn't bare it. He loved her but he knew why he had to. He had to protect her from Javert. Erik was about to leave to go see her when he received an email. It was from Javert. He was about to delete it but he saw Christine's name.

The email read: _We have Christine. Be at the warehouse at midnight or she dies. _

_-Your Master._

Erik picked up his coffee mug and threw it against the wall. That bastard had his Christine. He would save her. He had to, seeing that it was his fault that she was in this situation. It was 8pm now. 4 more hours till he saved Christine. He needed a plan so he called the one person that could help him.

**XXXX**

Christine glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm. Javert had told her that if he didn't have what he wanted by midnight she would be dead. She assumed that he wanted Erik. Erik. She hadn't stopped thinking about him. She understood why he wouldn't tell her about his part. It would put her in harms way and know here she is. Kidnapped by some enemy of Erik's. She wondered if Erik even wanted to save her after how unreasonable she'd been. It was 11:55pm now and she lost all hope until she heard an angelic voice calling her name softly.

"Christine"

She thought she was delusional as she saw Erik standing in front of her. It must have been from the lack of food and water. She looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, Erik. I need you"

"I'm right here, Christine"

Christine gasped she had to be dreaming. Obviously she wasn't because the next minute Erik was next to her untying the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Oh Erik, you're here! You rea—" He placed a finger to her lips to silence her and picked her up. He went out the door but was stopped by Raoul. He set Christine down just before Raoul came charging at him. He dodged Raoul and grabbed him by his neck. Strangling him until he was no longer conscious. He picked Christine up again and left the building, staying in the shadows. He slipped into the forest, far away from the building.

"Erik, I'm so so—"he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"We'll talk later." A man walked up behind them and pulled them both behind the tree. Christine gasped, about to scream but she realised it was Nadir.

"I got rid of Javert. Raoul, however, is still alive. Unless you killed him?" Nadir looked at Erik and Christine. Erik shook his head. Nadir nodded.

"Thank you, Nadir." Erik smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. You two better go home now" Nadir smiled.

"Aren't you coming?" Christine interrupted.

Nadir shook his head "I found an apartment. I'll definitely visit though" Nadir left. Erik turned to Christine.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Erik placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Can we go home?" Erik nodded and lead her towards her the streets, where he called a cab.

"Shall I get the driver to take you home first?" Erik asked.

Christine shook her head. "I want to be with you. Please forgive me for what happened this morning?"

"No Christine, I should ask you to forgive me…" Christine smiled and kissed him quickly.

They arrived home at 1am. Erik swept Christine off her feet and carried her to the room. Christine giggled as he carried her up the stairs. Erik set Christine on the bed and kissed her.

"Can I take a shower first?" Christine asked, "I feel…dirty"

Erik growled, "Did that man touch you?"Christine shook her head. Erik sighed relieved.

"Okay, I'll put on the water for you"

Christine smiled. "Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too" he went into the bathroom and turned on the water. Christine came in a few minutes after wrapped in a robe.

"Join me?" She whispered. He nodded and began to strip. They both got into the shower. Naked. They hadn't seen each others bodies properly before. Erik ran his hands along Christine's body. Christine did the same. They kissed beneath the hot water. Erik pushed her gently against the wall.

"Christine, you are a beautiful angel.."

**Once again sorry this took so long, I'll try and update faster! PLEASE REVIEW, I'll love you for it (: x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got 5 reviews in one day which motivated me to continue writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you can all get a cookie (: **

**Chapter 8**

It was 8am in the morning. Erik felt bad but he knew that he had to wake Christine up for college or she would miss a lot of work. She looked so tired though, the events of yesterday probably tired her out and it didn't help that Erik made passionate love to her when they returned home from the warehouse. Erik grinned, remembering everything, it was like he was on a high. Christine stirred slightly.

"Morning, Angel" he kissed her cheek softly and got out of bed, dressing into a shirt and a pair of trousers.

"Why are you getting up?" Christine pouted and rubbed her eyes. He loved that pout.

"You have to go to college" he chuckled and threw a dress at her. She moaned and put it on the wrong way around.

"Christine, do you need me to dress you like a toddler?" She giggled and turned the dress the right way. She brushed her hair and tied it in a neat ponytail. Erik watched. Girls always took so long to get dressed. They both went downstairs where one of the servants, Maria, handed them both a cup of coffee. Christine thanked her and sipped the coffee. Maria was getting used to Christine being the lady of the house. She liked Christine way more than Carly.

"One of the professors are away and they asked me to fill her place for a while" Erik smiled and sipped his coffee. Christine pulled a face.

"Which professor?" she was putting her cup in the sink, about to wash it, when Maria came and shooed her away. Christine giggled.

"Professor Giovanni" Erik chuckled at the face Christine pulled.

"But that's my professor" Christine frowned. Erik nodded.

"That could be a problem. I'm not meant to be dating students that I tutor let alone students that I teach" Erik gave his empty mug to Maria.

"You make it sound like you've had many relationships with your students" Christine giggled. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Nope, just you.."

"I'd hope so" Christine pushed his shoulder playfully and followed him out to his car. The both got into the car and Christine turned on the radio on. Erik playfully slapped her hand away.

"My radio" Erik chuckled. Christine pouted.

"Meanie! Hey, guess what day it is tomorrow?" Christine grinned. Erik knew it was her birthday.

"Hmm, it the 9th of September tomorrow. I think" Erik smirked and Christine threw a piece of paper at him.

"I'm driving here, woman" Erik pulled a straight face but burst out laughing when he saw Christine's face. "I'm kidding, Angel. I know it's your birthday tomorrow" Erik pulled up at the college. Christine grinned and leaned over to kiss him. Erik was relieved that no one could see into the car. Christine pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Erik"

"I love you too, Christine. Just remember that when we're not alone I can't kiss you or hug you because I'm your tutor and professor." Christine sighed, nodded and got out of the car. Erik waited a few minutes before getting out of the car.

**XXXX**

During lunch Christine explained everything about Erik to Meg. Meg listened intently.

"So.. he's going to be our professor? What about Raoul, he's in our class…" Meg was happy for her friend, but worried at the same time.

"I'll find a way to deal with it…" Christine sighed.

Meg smiled reassuringly, "It will be fine. Come on, we don't want to be late for Professor Destler's class."

Christine giggled and followed Meg to 'Professor Destler's 'class. They walked in and Christine sat at her usual place between Meg and…Raoul. She really had not thought this through. A minute later Erik walked in and wrote his name on the bored, before turning to the class. He tried his best not to look at Christine but when he did, he noticed that she was sitting next to Raoul.

Erik handed a sheet of paper out to everyone, "I want you to complete this. The instructions at the top of the page should be clear" He went to sit at his desk and Christine stared at him. He met her gaze and shook his head quickly. Christine looked down quickly and blushed. Raoul noticed all of this and was watching Christine before motioning something to a blonde girl, Erik and Christine didn't see that. Erik was distracted when the blonde girl walked up to his desk. She was pretty. He frowned slightly. Why was he even thinking that?

"Professor, could you help me with this?" Carlotta asked, leaning over his desk. Christine looked up and rolled her eyes. Carlotta flirted with everybody; however Christine's amused expression turned into a frown when Erik seemed to be enjoying it. Raoul watched Christine and grinned. She glanced at Raoul and turned back to her work.

"Yes, of course. What would you like help with, Miss-?" Erik smiled slightly.

"Just call me Carlotta, Professor Destler" she leaned over his desk even more. Erik didn't pull away. That would attract attention or maybe he was enjoying it. He glanced at the clock.

"Well, college is almost over. Just stay behind for a few minutes after class."

Carlotta smiled sweetly…well to Christine it didn't look very sweet. "Thank you, professor. I'll be right back." Erik nodded and dismissed the class. He quickly dragged Christine into his office…

"Just stay here; this is part of Raoul's plan. We should just play along…"Erik closed the door.

"I don't like it, Erik…" she stopped the door.

"Just trust me, Angel"

"I trust you…" Erik closed the door to his office just before Carlotta came back. She closed the door to his classroom. Erik went to sit at his desk and motioned to the chair on the other side. Erik hated doing this to Christine but he had to…before Raoul came up with a plan that would probably be worse.

"So what didn't you understand?" Carlotta shrugged and motioned to a question, while rubbing her leg against Erik's beneath his desk. Erik wanted nothing more than to go into his office and make love to Christine but he knew he couldn't.

Because Erik didn't respond Carlotta thought he wanted more and walked over to his side of the desk. Erik pushed his chair back until it hit the wall. Carlotta giggled and went to sit on his lap. She stuck her tongue into his mouth. He did not respond. She ignored the fact that he did not respond and straddled his lap.

Erik desperately tried to think of an excuse to leave. He was knocked out of his train of thought when Carlotta loosened the button of his trousers. He gently pushed her off his lap and stood up.

"I have a meeting…"

"Don't lie, I know about your girlfriend. Raoul told me" Erik wasn't lying though; he really had a meeting to go to. "It's just sex, professor"

Erik glared at her and walked to the door.

"Well I guess if you don't mind Christine being thrown out of college, then by all means. Walk away" Erik stopped and handed her his phone.

"Put your number on here, I really do have a meeting" Carlotta grinned and put her number on the phone before handing it back. He was about to leave when Carlotta stopped him and grasped his manhood, while tying the button of his trousers. Erik rushed out the office and texted Christine, while running to his meeting.

Erik: Angel?

Christine: What?

Erik: I'm sorry you had to hear that…

Christine: And see it…

Erik frowned when he realised that Christine probably saw the whole thing from his office.

Erik: I'm so sorry…

Christine: You enjoyed it, didn't you?

Erik: WHAT? No! Of course not!

Christine: Well what are you going to do about it?

Erik: I have a meeting now; I'll get her transferred out of my class.

Christine: Alright, I'm sorry for overreacting. I love you.

Erik: Love you too. Wait in my office; I'll come get you after the meeting.

Erik turned his phone off and went into the meeting.

**XXXX**

An hour later he rushed back to his office and found Christine sitting on the couch, reading a book. He locked the door and hugged her, "I hated that"

She was slightly startled, not expecting him so soon. She closed the book gently.

"Is she out of your class?"

"Yeah…" Erik took out his phone and deleted Carlotta's number from it and then dialed someone's number…

"Hi….Yes…That thing I told you about…Correct…Tomorrow morning…Thank you…Bye" he clicked the phone off and put it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Christine asked, getting up from the couch"

"Oh..no one.." Erik kissed Christine's cheek. She smiled and took his hand. It was pretty late so there was no one in the corridors. Erik got into the car after Christine so he could be certain there was no one around. They drove home in silence; it wasn't an awkward silence though.

When they arrived home the servants already had dinner ready.

"Maria, why did you cook so much?" Erik asked.

"Your friend is here, sir." she replied.

Erik rolled his eyes. Christine spotted Nadir in the lounge and ran to hug him.

"Hello, Christine!" he embraced her.

"Nadir, what are you doing here?" Erik watched the two of them. Christine rolled her eyes.

"You could say you're happy to see him, Erik"

"But I'm not happy to see him" Erik poured a glass of whiskey for himself and one for Nadir.

Nadir took the glass," Thank you. It's alright Christine; I'm used to it…"

They all walked to the dinner table and took a seat. Maria brought out the food.

"If I wasn't here, Erik, who would have eaten all this food?" Nadir took a bite of chicken and made a sign of approval.

"I would have given it to the homeless" Erik put his fork in the food but didn't eat.

"Stop playing with your food, Erik!" Christine slapped his arm.

"Ow…yes, _ma'am_" He smirked and looked up at her. Christine giggled. Nadir wondered if that was some kind of inside joke. A few minutes later Christine excused herself from the table.

"I'll be right back," she ran up the stairs.

Nadir turned to Erik, "She's lovely"

Erik smiled sincerely for the first time since Nadir had first visited him, "Yes, she is…"

When Christine returned they had moved to the couches. Christine took a seat next to Erik and laced her fingers with his. Nadir smiled; Erik finally had a girlfriend. Although Erik would probably strangle him if he said that out loud.

"I have a gift for you, Christine" Nadir was searching for something in his pocket.

"My birthday is tomorrow and you didn't have to get me anything"

"Nonsense, I have to go get you something. I won't be able to see you tomorrow, so I thought I'd give you your gift now" Nadir laughed and handed her the gift. Christine thanked him with hug.

"What did you get her, Erik?" Nadir turned his attention to Erik who was staring into space…

"Hmm? Oh, it's a surprise, Nadir!" Nadir raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Well, I guess I better leave. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Christine. Good bye, Erik." Nadir hugged Christine again and patted Erik's shoulder before leaving.

"He's such a good friend, Erik. You should be nicer to him"

"I am nice to him" Erik grinned. Christine just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Christine. We should get to bed…"

"Do I have to go to college tomorrow?"

"Yes you do" Erik laughed at how Christine was trying to get out of going to college.

"But it's my birthday" Christine pouted. Erik laughed and lifted her off her feet carrying her to the bedroom, while Christine wrapped her arms around his neck.

**XXXX**

"Dammit! I gave you one simple task: have sex with him. That was all you had to do and you failed!" Raoul slammed his hands down on the desk while looking at Carlotta with a look of anger on his face.

Carlotta shuddered, "He had a meeting so I couldn't"

"Well, you better make sure that you do because I want Christine before the end of the week!" Raoul glared at her, he was threatening her with that look. She could tell.

"But Christine loves him, she'll never leave him" Carlotta tried to get herself out of this mess by stating the obvious. Raoul would not have it.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

Carlotta nodded and rushed out of Raoul's office.

"You better make sure of it!" Raoul shouted after her. He knew that if he couldn't get rid of Erik. He should let Christine dump him after he cheated on her. Raoul grinned, this plan would work; he could feel it.

**A/N: I hate Raoul sooo much! Hmm, what to do with him? Hope you enjoyed, please review! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. I really, really appreciate it! Please continue following, favouriting and reviewing..****Oh and I changed Christine's birthday to the 9****th**** of November instead of Sepetember so today is the 9****th**** of November in the fan fic ****(: **

**Chapter 9**

Christine woke up at 6am. It was her birthday today. She was going to be 20, finally out of her teen years. This was also the first birthday she would be celebrating without her dad; she wouldn't let that get her down though. She glanced over at Erik who was still sleeping. Giggling, she picked up the pillow and hit him. He woke up.

"What?!" He shot up. Christine was laughing hysterically.

"Morning…" she kissed his cheek, still laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Angel" Erik kissed her softly on the lips before getting up, "I believe Maria made you some pancakes this morning"

Christine thanked him, jumped, got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. Erik had never seen her so excited; he grinned, knowing how excited she would be when she saw his present. He followed her and sat down at the table. He laughed. Christine had already put cream on her pancake and was eating. When they were finished Erik stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Ready for your present, Angel?" he smiled. Christine grinned and stood up. He placed his hands over her eyes and led her outside. She walked forward, completely confused but excited. He lifted his hands off her eyes and there stood a white Audi R8.

Christine gasped, "Is this…for me?" He nodded and she hugged him…well more like jumped on him.

"Why don't you go give it spin before college?"

Christine nodded and Erik handed her the keys. She got into the car. She loved the smell of a new car, the seats were so comfortable. She had never before driven in such a luxurious car. Except for Erik's Ferrari, of course. She started the car and pulled out the drive away. Erik smiled and went inside while he waited for her to return. She came back 10 minutes later and ran inside.

"Erik! That is the most amazing present ever! Thank you so much!" she hugged and kissed him. Erik hugged back.

"Come on, we should get to college." Erik stuck his tongue out. Christine pouted and tried to make puppy eyes. Erik laughed so much that he had to clutch his stomach.

"What's so funny, Mr Destler?"

"Oh it's nothing, Miss Daae" He led her to the garage and drove to college.

**The next day**

Erik was sitting at his desk when his class entered. They all took their seats and he handed out their projects and gave them numbers. Christine got number 4 and the other person in the class that got number 4 was Raoul.

"I'd like you all to sit with your partners and start planning." Erik went back to his desk and sat down.

"Hey, Christine" Raoul smiled genuinely and took her seat next to her, "Hey, I just want to apologize for everything I've done, I was a jerk and I hurt you. I'm very sorry" Raoul had expected Christine to ignore him, except she smiled.

"It's alright, Raoul. I forgive you…" Christine really wanted to be friends with Raoul, so she forgave him as she could see that he had changed. They started discussing the project.

"We should stay after college one day to work on this" Christine suggested while packing her books into her bag. Raoul quickly IM'd Carlotta and told her to call the plan off. Carlotta saw the message and nodded slightly.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria and we can discuss a day to stay after college. Is that alright, Christine?" Christine nodded and went off with Raoul to get lunch. Carlotta closed Erik's door and went to his desk.

"Can I help you?" Erik asked

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. Raoul threatened me" Carlotta trembled. Erik stood up and poured her a cup of coffee while motioning for her to sit on the couch in his office.

"I assumed it had something to do with Raoul. It's alright; I know how manipulative he can be. I presume the plan is off?" Carlotta nodded and sipped the coffee. Erik thought about what he saw in his class today. Christine didn't look like she was being manipulated by Raoul, she actually wanted to hang out with him again. Erik was extremely annoyed by this; he knew that he should go home before he did something he knew he'd regret.

"I have to go" Erik said, watching Carlotta. She nodded and handed him the cup. One moment Erik was setting the cup on the table and the next he was pinning Carlotta against the wall, kissing her deeply. Carlotta wrapped her legs around his waist. This was not part of playing along with Raoul's plan, this was real. Wait…what was he doing? He loved Christine with all his heart he pulled away and Carlotta stepped back, looking at the doorway. It was Christine; she had tears in her eyes. Carlotta bowed her head and left the office.

"Was that part of playing along with Raoul's plan?" Christine looked at him, her eyes full of hurt.

"No, but I realised it was a mistake! I love you! Seeing you with Raoul just made me upset" Erik took her hands in his and pleaded with her to forgive him…

Christine shook her head, "At least I wasn't pinning Raoul against the wall and kissing him" Christine took of the diamond bracelet that Erik had given her, "Keep the car too!"

Erik tried to grab her arm but she pulled away, "Christine, please. I love you.." Christine shook her head, left college, and walked home… to her real home. Raoul was there and noticed the tears in her eyes. He led her inside.

"Come on, I'll make you some coffee"

**3** **weeks later**

Raoul and Christine walked into college, the hands laced together. They went to Erik's class for first period. Christine thought about it, she realised that for 3 weeks she had just been using Raoul for sex; she knew that she should probably end it soon. Not that she wanted to get back together with Erik.

The substitute teacher started speaking, "I'm filling in for Professor Destler again as we have no idea where he is" The entire class exchanged confused glances. It had been 3 weeks. Christine stared at her page.

After class she went to Erik's mansion without telling Raoul. It was empty, the guards and servants were gone but Erik's car was there. She jumped over the gate. The front door was open. Christine was starting to get worried, she started to completely panic when she noticed that the last dialed number on Erik's phone was 911. She prayed that this wouldn't be like her father all over again.

Christine rushed to the nearest hospital in the Audi R8 that was still parked in his garage and found a nurse who looked like she knew everything.

"I'm looking for Erik Destler" Christine was shaking and sweating.

"Calm down, dear. He's absolutely fine, being discharged today. He's recovered so well that he could run a marathon tomorrow" The nurse joked. She noticed that Christine was still uneasy so she led her to Erik's room. Erik was sitting on the bed, with a bag next to him.

"I said I was f—" He stopped when he saw Christine. The nurse left to give them some privacy. Christine rushed to Erik's side.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry! What happened?" tears were streaming down her cheeks. Erik cupped her cheek and looked down at her.

"I forgive you, my angel. Being apart from you for 3 weeks made me realise that I needed you but I knew you wouldn't have me back because you were with Raoul so….I overdosed on Morphine" Erik looked down sadly and kept his eyes away from Christine's gazed.

"Oh, Erik.. I know I betrayed you by going back to Raoul but I don't want to start the New Year without you" Erik nodded and handed her the bracelet he had given. She immediately took it back.

"Come on, let's get you home. My love" Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's body before he followed her to the car park.

He laughed softly, something that was Christine was glad to hear. She knew that they still had a lot of problems to overcome

"You didn't park straight, Christine" Christine shot him a playful glare.

"You can walk home if you have a problem"

Erik shook his head and got in the passengers seat, turning on the radio. Christine slapped his arm away, remembering the time when he had done the same. Erik laughed and watched her as she drove home. This car suited her.

"All the servants will probably be back tomorrow, for New Year. Have you planned anything?" Erik was lying on the couch, watching TV with his arm around Christine.

She shook her head, "I was supposed to go with Raoul to the Masquerade, but now I can go with you seeing that you're no longer my professor"

"When are you going to tell Raoul?" Erik looked her, examining her expression.

"Tomorrow morning.." Christine frowned and laid her head on Erik's chest.

"I have to ask, Christine. Did you have sex with Raoul?"

"I did but I don't love him, I swear.."

"I believe you" Erik kissed her cheek and looked back at the TV.

"Christine, I need to apologise for what I did too. I did not mean to hurt you by kissing Carlotta, it was a mistake"

Christine nodded; she knew that Erik would never betray her for any random reason. He had been angry.

"Just don't do it again," She whispered softly. He nodded, lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom, laying her on the bed. Christine grinned and pulled him over her. They tore off each others clothes. It had been to long. Erik couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of him. They made love through the night before falling asleep, extremely exhausted.

**XXXX**

The next morning Raoul opened an IM he saw from Christine. He was glad that she IM'd him as he hadn't spoken to her for a whole day and tonight was the Masquerade that he was taking her to. Secretly, he hoped that Erik was there. Just so that he could annoy him with Christine on his arm. Raoul knew that Erik would hate seeing Christine with him.

Christine: Hey, Raoul.

Raoul: Hello, darling…

Christine: I have to tell you something. Could we meet?

Raoul: Just tell me..

He already knew exactly what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that she loved him. He grinned; he finally had Christine. She no longer belonged to Erik Destler.

Christine: Okay.. Well Erik and I are back together…

Raoul gasped and threw a vase at the wall.

Raoul: What? You used me?

Raoul realised that being nice to her didn't work; he would just have to revert back to his threatening ways.

Christine: I'm sorry, Raoul. I never meant to use you.

Raoul threw his phone against the wall. It was an iPhone so naturally, it broke. Well any phone would have. He would see her tonight and convince her that she was wrong. He'd give her one last chance before forcing her to be with him..

**XXXX**

It was lunch time and Meg, Erik and Christine were sitting outside Subway with three foot long subs. Erik just ate while the two girls chatted.

"So…did you tell him..?" Christine looked confused at Meg's question. "I mean Raoul…" Erik looked up from his phone at Raoul's name. Christie smiled at him so he continued eating and staying silent.

"I did…"

"And how did he take it?"

"Alright, I guess" Christine shrugged. She didn't really know.

"If he's there tonight, he'll probably try and win you back" Meg looked at her friend. Christine looked down at her food.

"I won't let that happen" Erik interrupted them. Meg turned her gaze to him and nodded.

"Well at least we can look forward to tonight" Meg reassured the two of them with a smile. Erik and Christine smiled back and continued eating their lunch.

**A/N: POOR RAOUL!...NOT…Don't worry, he's still up to something :P**

**Okay, so the reason I skipped so much time in this chapter was because I didn't want to have to write Christine and Raoul. As this fan fic is labeled as Erik&Christine and it usually annoys me when I read a fan fic with 'Erik&Christine' and then 15-20 chapters are about Raoul and Christine. I guess a few for angst are okay but whatever. I just made it so that Christine told Erik about it. I won't skip so much time every chapter!**

**Secondly, the idea of Christine's college having a Masquerade comes from StarDash19 so thanks a lot for that idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, it motivates me to write. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I love it when you do and it motivates me to write a new chapter. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! :) xx**

**Chapter 10**

It was late afternoon on the day of the Masquerade, Erik and Christine had gotten back home from Subway and hour before. Erik was lying on the couch, in his underwear while Christine was trying to do her hair up nicely.

"Erik! Go get dressed!" Christine scowled seeing Erik lying on the couch.

"I am dressed" Erik really did not want to go this Masquerade. He wore a mask since he was 3 years old, so it seemed pointless.

"Well, are you going as a stripper with a white mask?" Christine flung her hairbrush at Erik. Erik caught the hairbrush before it hit his chest.

"Yep, if that means I don't have to get dressed" Erik smirked and threw the brush out the window, into the garden.

"HEY! That's my brush…" Christine pouted. Erik shrugged.

"Erik, seriously now, do you really not want go to this Masquerade?" Christine asked sadly. Erik nodded but sighed when he noticed Christine's sadness.

"Go without me, Christine"

Tears started forming in Christine's eyes. Was this because of Raoul? Erik hadn't really gotten over that yet. Christine ran upstairs.

"Christine, come back here please…" Erik got up and ran after her; "I'm sorry, come on Christine" He walked into his room where Christine was lying with her face pressed into the pillow. He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder gently. Christine turned to look at him.

"E-Erik, is this about Raoul?"

Erik frowned. It was about Raoul but he could not tell Christine that, it would break her heart.

"Thought so" Christine frowned and laid her head back against the pillow, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. Erik walked into the closet and came back with Christine's dress and his suit.

"Put it on…" Erik smiled slightly. Christine shook hear head and pushed the dress back to him, like a child would push away its vegetables. Erik frowned and started getting dressed. He put nf his shirt and trousers and pulled his cloak off the hanger. He turned to Christine who was still lying on the bed.

"Fine, stay at home on New Years and sulk" Erik put on his cloak and walked downstairs. Walking into the garage, he looked up at the window and noticed that Christine was still lying on the bed. He growled and got into his car, pulling out of the driveway quickly and driving to the college.

**XXXX**

Christine stood in front of the mirror. Erik was genuinely being a jerk and she knew the perfect way to get back at him. She sent an IM to the person that she knew would annoy Erik the most.

Christine: Hey, are you at the Masquerade yet?

Raoul: No, but I'm driving there now.

Christine: Could you pick me up first?

Raoul: Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later, Raoul pulled up. Christine walked down the driveway. When she got to the gates, she was thankful that the guards were off today. She hopped into the car.

"Hey Raoul. Thanks for picking me up"

Raoul nodded, smiled and drove to the college. Christine decided not to tell Raoul about why he was picking her up, instead of Erik. They arrived at the college late. Christine grinned; they would certainly make an entrance.

Raoul opened the door for her and offered his hand to her. She smiled and placed her hand in his. They walked into the hall side by side.

When they walked through the door, everyone's attention turned to them. Raoul placed a kiss on Christine's cheek when he noticed that Erik was watching. Meg looked at Raoul and Christine, then at Erik, who looked like he was about to burst with anger. Christine smiled and walked onto the dance floor with Raoul. Meg walked to Erik.

"Dance, Mr Destler?" Meg smiled slightly.

"I might as well…" Erik led Meg to the dance floor. The DJ started speaking. He just heard 'switch' and 'dance'. Erik wasn't paying attention. He was watching Christine who was smiling and holding Raoul's hand. He started dancing with Meg; he then spun her around and ended up with another girl. Erik frowned. It was one of those dances. Erik spun the 4th girl he danced with and then _she _was in his arms. Christine. He danced awkwardly as the music started becoming faster. Then he suddenly had an idea. He spun Christine around so that her back was against his chest and placed his hands firmly on her waist.

"Erik…" He started dancing with her to the fast beat of the music. The dance floor was crowded and Christine was press tightly against him. Christine caught onto his plan and slid down against his legs and back up again. Erik gasped and spun Christine around again so that their hips were together. Christine looked into Erik's eyes as the lights flashed around them. He took her hand and pressed kisses to her knuckles. Christine pulled Erik off the dance floor and ran to the rooftop. Erik followed, still holding her hand. Christine was wearing a really short black dress so naturally Erik just stared at her behind.

"Erik…I…" Christine started. Erik pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her neck. He lifted her up and she pressed her back against the wall, wrapping her legs around Erik's waist. Her dress slid up to her hips. Erik kissed down her neck and moved his lips to her collarbone.

"Well isn't this cosy" Raoul stood behind them. Erik lowered Christine to the ground and turned to look at Raoul.

"Go away, Raoul" Christine shouted.

"Well, no. You used me again tonight, Christine. You're such a slut." Raoul folded his arms. Christine stayed silent. Erik was getting really annoyed. He lunged at Raoul and grabbed his neck.

"Apologise to her right now, boy!" Erik tightened his grip on Raoul's neck. Raoul smirked.

"Come on, kill me…"

"Oh, you don't want me to do that"

"Really? Does Christine know that you've killed a man before" Raoul smirked evilly. Erik turned to look at Christine, but she wasn't there. Raoul used his lack of concentration and got Erik to the floor. Raoul pulled out a knife and plunged it into Erik's chest. Just as the blade hit his skin, Raoul felt a hard object on his and then he was unconscious on the floor. Christine dropped the piece of metal and knelt next to Erik.

"Erik, it's going to be fine…" Erik was losing blood and Christine tried to press it closed. She helped him up and then led him down the fire escape. She couldn't risk someone seeing them coming off the roof. In case she killed Raoul. She helped Erik into the car and drove to the hospital.

**XXXX**

The surgeon walked up to Christine a few hours later.

"You need to come quickly, Miss"

Christine jumped up and rushed to Erik's room with the doctor. She ran to Erik's bedside.

"He should be fine; it's just he's lost a lot of blood so he needs a blood transfusion"

"I'll do it!"

The doctor nodded and rolled up Christine's sleeve. Christine winced when the needle entered her arm but soon it was all over and the doctor was attaching the blood bag to Erik.

"Thank you…Mrs Destler?"

Christine shook her head; the doctor nodded and left the room. Christine held Erik's hand gently.

"This is my fault. I bring you nothing but pain…" Christine cried into Erik's shirt. Erik's eyes fluttered open.

"Christine…" his eyes were starting to close again.

"I'm right here…I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll never do anything to hurt you again…I'm such an idiot."

Erik's eyes were barely open, "Marry me…"

"W-What?" Christine looked up at him but his eyes were closed again.

**XXXX**

It was two day later when Erik woke up properly. Christine was sitting at his bedside with a cup of coffee.

"You're awake" Christine kissed his cheek softly.

"W-Water" Erik could barely speak. Christine poured some water into the cup and helped Erik drink it.

"Erik, do you remember what happened when you woke up?"

"Are you talking about my proposal to you?"

"Oh, so you remember that" Christine placed the cup down and looked down at her coffee.

"I meant it. W-Will you?" Erik smiled hopefully and tried to sit up, flinching as he did.

"Oh, Erik! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Christine jumped up and hugged him.

"Ow, Christine. You're on the IV tube." Erik chuckled softly. Christine blushed and pulled back slightly. Erik shifted to make space for her. She sat down on the bed, being extra careful not to touch the tubes connected to his arms.

"I love you, Erik."

"So do I, Christine…So do I.."

"I'm sorry about all the pain I've caused you" Christine held onto Erik's hand and sighed.

"You haven't caused me any pain; you've only brought me joy." Erik smiled and kissed Christine's cheek. She was blushing.

"Is…Raoul dead?" Erik hated himself for bringing that fool up but he had to know.

"I don't know…" Christine frowned and buried her face in Erik's chest.

"It's alright, angel. We'll be okay…" Erik said, caressing her hair gently. Christine sighed happily.

The doctor walked in and Christine jumped up. The doctor laughed.

"It's alright; I just came in here to tell you that you can take Mr Destler home. His bandages need to be replaced and I don't advise putting any pressure on his wound." The doctor said, smiling and handed her the forms. Christine took them and signed it. As the doctor left, a nurse came in and helped Christine get Erik out of the bed. Erik insisted on walking to the car himself. Christine laughed and took his things, walking with him to the car.

**XXXX**

Erik was lying on the couch, switching the TV channels constantly. Eventually he watched Christine cooking. She looked so beautiful. He grinned; soon he would be married to her.

Christine looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning and staring at me?" Christine asked, while putting together a salad.

"Because you're beautiful and soon you're going to be my wife.." Erik smiled. Christine blushed and looked down at the salad. Erik smirked at her embarrassment.

"I think we should leave that salad for the servants so that I can take you up to our bedroom" Erik whispered, grinning.

Christine laughed, "No, Mr Destler. You have an injury and your wound needs to heal…"

"But…" Erik pouted.

"Oh, Erik. I'll gladly take –you– to the bedroom…to rest" Christine stuck her tongue out. Erik folded his arms. Christine pulled him off the couch and led him to the bedroom. Erik followed, quite amused by Christine's actions.

Erik allowed Christine to pull his shirt off. They both lay back on the bed. Christine shifted herself to sit on Erik's lap but was careful not to touch his wound. Erik grinned up at Christine and she kissed him passionately.

"I love you much, Erik"

"I love you too, my beautiful angel" Erik replied, trying to get Christine's dress off but flinched as he lifted his arm. The pressure on the wound was too much.

"Erik, maybe we shouldn't…" Christine frowned slightly and stopped kissing him.

Erik shook his head, "I need this, Christine" He pulled her closer. She undid the buttons of her dress and moved back slightly to take her dress off. Erik slipped off her underwear and pulled her close to his body.

Christine flipped over onto her back and Erik managed to move on top of her. They made love for hours before falling asleep, both of them completely exhausted.

**XXXX**

Raoul opened his eyes for the first time that week. He tried to sit up but fell back again due to dizziness. Opening his eyes fully, he saw an outline of a woman, He thought it was Christine, but then he realised that this woman looked much older.

"I see you're awake, dear" the woman smiled. Raoul realised that she must have been in her late 30's.

"Who are you?" Raoul muttered.

"Your friend Erik called me to take care of you; he said that I shouldn't let you out of this house" The woman grinned, "My name's Carly by the way"

Raoul growled. Erik did this. He wondered if Christine knew about this but before he could think any further he had slipped into unconsciousness again.

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of abandoning this story and starting a completely new one. It will be EC too. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story!**


End file.
